


Disintegration

by zaara91



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm, Trauma, Triggers, and a lot of Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaara91/pseuds/zaara91
Summary: Er ist aufgewacht.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy Eat World - Disintegration  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2X7En4IMfa8

Selbst Jahre danach konnte er es immer noch hören. Unnatürlich laut. Losgelöst von allem, was gerade um ihn herum geschah. Als wäre er in seiner ganz persönlichen Kiste der Klänge gefangen. Das Knacken. Der Moment, als die Schädeldecke nachgegeben hatte. Es war wie ein nie aufhörendes Echo, das nur er hören konnte. Beim Einkaufen im Supermarkt. Wenn er gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester im Café saß. Während wichtiger Meetings. Wenn er schlief. Mal stärker, mal schwächer. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss. Er konnte es immer noch hören, die Schaufel in seiner Hand immer noch fühlen. 

Das war es, was ihn seit jenem Tag begleitete. Das raue Gefühl des Holzes. Das dumpfe Knacken. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Manchmal war es so schlimm, dass es ihn regelrecht lähmte. Und wenn das passierte, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor, dann kam _sie_ zurück. Die Angst. Kurz nach dem Knacken hatte sie sich in ihm ausgebreitet, ähnlich wie das Blut, das zähflüssig über den schmutzigen Betonboden geflossen war. 

_Er ist aufgewacht._

Panisch sprang Leo auf, steckte seine zitternden Hände in seine Jackentaschen, lief vor der Leiter, auf der er für nicht einmal eine Minute lang gesessen hatte, auf und ab. Lauschte seinen Schritten, dem Rascheln des Laubes unter seinen Füßen. Versuchte verzweifelt, die Bilder zurückzudrängen. Das Knacken in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

_Er ist aufgewacht._

Mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht. 

Das war alles gewesen. Alles, was Adam geschrieben hatte. Alles, was es gebraucht hatte, um ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen. Er hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare, versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, während er hin und her lief, unfähig sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, außer der Dunkelheit und dem Rauschen des Windes. Dem Knacken der Äste. Dem Nachgeben der Schädeldecke.

_Er ist aufgewacht._

Wie von selbst hatte es ihn an diesen Ort getrieben, als die Nachricht auf seinem Handy aufgetaucht war. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. Als die Panik ihn überrollt hatte, war er gerannt. 

Und jetzt stand er hier. Schwer atmend, am ganzen Körper zitternd, am Rande des Waldes. Am Fuße des Baumhauses, das über die Jahre immer mehr der Witterung zum Opfer gefallen war. Damals hatte dieser Ort Sicherheit bedeutet. War ihre Zuflucht vor der Welt gewesen. Mit seinen starken beinahe unverbrauchten Brettern waren sie selbst während schwerster Gewitterstürme frei gewesen, damals, als sie sich zusammen nach Ewigkeit angefühlt hatten. 

Getrieben blieb Leo stehen, umfasste eine Sprosse der Leiter, die schon beim bloßen Versuch, sein Gewicht auf ihr abzuladen, drohte nachzugeben. Aufgebracht schloss Leo die Augen. Versuchte sich krampfhaft an diese Zeit zu erinnern, an das Gefühl der Sicherheit und versuchte, sich daran festzuklammern. Das kalte raue Holz unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Die Schaufel in seiner Hand. Der Schlag. Das Knacken. Atmen. Er musste Atmen. Er konnte das, hatte es so oft getan. 

_Wie ist es bei Adam gewesen? Habt ihr auch tatsächlich Hausaufgaben gemacht? Alles in Ordnung? Leo? Du bist ja ganz blass! Wirst du krank? Du bist so still heute. Hast du keinen Hunger? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Ist in der Schule alles in Ordnung? Hast du wieder Schwierigkeiten mit den anderen? Habt ihr euch gestritten? Adam und du? Man sieht euch gar nicht mehr zusammen. Leo, was ist los mit dir? Du hast dich in letzter Zeit so verändert, man erkennt dich ja gar nicht mehr wieder. Leo? Leo! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Antworte mir gefälligst und starr nicht einfach abwesend vor dich hin! Wo ist Adam, Leo? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir egal ist! Ihr seid beste Freunde. Denk doch mal an Adams Mutter! Kannst du dir auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, was sie gerade durch macht? Und das nach allem, was mit ihrem Mann passiert ist? Du musst doch zumindest eine Ahnung haben, was er vorhat. Irgendetwas wird er dir sicher erzählt haben. Jetzt denk doch mal nach! Leo, jetzt rede doch!_

Einatmen. Und ausatmen. Ein und aus. Immer wieder. Damit endlich die verdammten Fragen aufhörten. Und mit ihnen das Knacken. Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf. Die Angst. Und die Schuldgefühle. 

Damit er das Versprechen halten konnte, dass er Adam gegeben hatte. Nichts sagen. Einfach weitermachen. Nach dem Unfall. Es war nichts passiert. Kino. Er war im Kino gewesen. Es fühlte sich an, wie im Film. Wie das Leben eines anderen in dem er gefangen war. Das ihm immer mehr entglitt, dessen Fassade zu bröckeln begann. Seine Fassade. Obwohl er geglaubt hatte, die Kontrolle zu haben, versank er im Chaos. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Allein. 

Er wusste, er würde es nie wieder loswerden. Das Rauschen seines Pulses in seinen Ohren, das dem Klang des stärker werdenden Windes so ähnlich war. Die zunehmende Kälte, die seinen Körper erbarmungslos zittern ließ, regelrecht Besitz von ihm ergriff. Ihn betäubte. Er war machtlos. Krallte sich fester an die Sprosse der Holzleiter, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ebenso wie er es gemacht hatte, als er Adams unterdrückte Schmerzensschreie gehört hatte. Bis es unerträglich für ihn geworden war und er sich plötzlich ängstlich an den Stiel geklammert hatte. Er hatte nicht verstanden, was er im Begriff war zu tun. Hatte nur gewollt, dass es endlich aufhörte. Adam hatte aufhören sollen, ihn mit all seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit anzustarren. Er hatte es nicht begriffen, mit der Schaufel in der Hand. Bis er das Blut gesehen hatte. 

So viel Blut auf dem Beton. Grell leuchtete es im Licht der Scheinwerfer. An seinen Händen, glitzerte es in der Nacht. Was hatte er getan? 

„Leo?“ – 

Fassungslos hatte Adam ihn angesehen und Leo hatte zurückgestarrt. 

„Leo, was machst du hier?“ – 

Sie hatten sich angestarrt, bis sämtliche Kraft seine Finger verlassen hatte und die Schaufel krachend zu Boden gefallen war. Regungslos hatte Leo dagestanden, sein Blick starr, angezogen vom Blut, dass sich seinen Weg über den Betonboden bahnte. Bemüht darum zu begreifen. Bis Adam seine Hand ergriffen hatte. 

„Scheiße, du blutest! Leo, hey!“ Und ihn dazu zwang, in die Realität zurückzukommen: „Sieh mich an. Komm schon. Sprich mit mir. Was ist passiert?“ 

Verwirrt blickte er nach oben in stechend blaue Augen. Bis ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand. Und warum er hier war. Warum Adam vor ihm stand. Mitten in der Nacht. Im Rauschen der Bäume. Schwach beleuchtet vom Licht der kleinen Straße. Vor dem, was vom alten Baumhaus noch übrig war. 

„Und?“, brachte Leo mit rauer Stimme heraus und entzog Adam seine Hände. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den beißenden Schmerz in seinen Handballen an den Stellen, an denen sich das alte kaputte Holz in sie gebohrt hatte. 

„Was ‚und‘? Leo, du solltest gar nicht hier sein. Du- Scheiße, lass mich erstmal deine Hände ansehen“, erwiderte Adam besorgt und wollte Leo zum Haus ziehen, der seinem Griff auswich. 

„Adam, was hat er gesagt? Dein Vater. Kann er sich erinnern?“ – 

„Keine Ahnung.“ – 

„Keine Ahnung?! Was soll das heißen, du hast keine Ahnung?!“, versuchte Leo frustriert, Adams Miene durch die Dunkelheit hinweg zu entschlüsseln. „Du kommst doch gerade aus dem Krankenhaus?! Was haben die Ärzte gesagt?“

„Dass sie keine Ahnung haben und erst ein paar Tests machen müssen. Leo, jetzt komm schon, lass mich dich heimbringen. Du musst aus der Kälte raus“, drehte Adam sich um, in der Hoffnung, dass Leo ihm folgen würde. „Leo, bitte“, flehte er tonlos und machte widerstrebend kehrt, als Leo sich nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck rührte. „Du darfst jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Das wird schon alles werden.“ 

„Das wird schon alles werden?!“, ungläubig starrte Leo Adam an. Sah, wie er vor ihm stand, ruhig und gelassen, als wäre alles wie immer. Als wäre nichts von all dem je passiert. Eifrig darum bemüht, ihn endlich wieder loszuwerden. Wütend wich er dem Griff des Älteren aus: „Adam, ich hab deinem Vater eine Schaufel über den Schädel gezogen! Ich hätte ihn beinahe getötet u-“ 

„Hast du aber nicht! Leo, du musst damit jetzt sofort aufhören!“, beharrte Adam stur und verlor allmählich die Geduld. 

„Nein, du musst aufhören! Hör auf dir was vorzumachen! Wir sind am Arsch, Adam. Ich bin das. Wenn dein Vater sich erinnert, dann- Ich kann das nicht mehr“, erwiderte er verzweifelt und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „So tun, als wäre nie was gewesen, als hätte ich deinem Vater nicht den Schädel eingeschlagen. Kapierst du das nicht? Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen! Es hätte einen anderen Weg geben müssen. Wir hätten jemandem erzählen müssen, dass-“ – 

„Was? Was hätten wir erzählen sollen?“, fuhr Adam Leo wütend dazwischen und trat mit voller Wucht gegen die morsche Leiter des Baumhauses, die mit lautem Knacken nachgab und Leo zusammenzucken ließ. „Dass mein Erzeuger ein brutaler Schläger gewesen ist, der sich daran aufgegeilt hat, seinen Sohn zu windelweich zu prügeln? Bist du ernsthaft so naiv zu glauben, dass keiner das je mitbekommen hat? Dass niemand die Schläge gehört hat? Oder die blauen Flecken auf meiner Haut gesehen hat? Keiner der Nachbarn? Der Lehrer? Kapier‘s doch endlich: Er hätte mich genauso gut vor ihren Augen verprügeln können und es hätte sich trotzdem nichts geändert!“

„Adam-“ – 

„Nein, du weißt, dass es stimmt. Und jetzt lass mich dich einfach heimbringen. Es ist vorbei, hörst du!? Also verhalt dich verdammt noch mal auch so!“ – 

„Du meinst, weil es bei dir so gut funktioniert? Dann erzähl mir doch mal, Adam, hast du deine Zeit in Berlin genossen? Ich meine: Wie ist dein Leben dort gelaufen? Warst du endlich frei und glücklich, ja?“, fragte Leo provozierend, während er sich Adam annäherte, begann, ihn langsam zu umkreisen. Bis er vor ihm stehenblieb, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen, in seine stechend blauen Augen, die schon längst nichts mehr mit der kalten Oberfläche eines Kristalls zu tun hatten. „Denn nimm es mir nicht übel, aber es erscheint mir nicht sinnvoll, sich den ganzen Tag zwanghaft mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt halten, nur um dann nachts doch wieder in dieser elenden Garage zu landen“, sagte Leo mit seiner Hand in Richtung Haus zeigend. Er spürte den kalten Wind an seinen Wangen, die Dunkelheit, die ihn verschluckte und mit sich hinabriss. Sah den Schatten der Nacht dabei zu, wie sie über Adams Gesicht tanzten. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, dass dieser einfach nur vor ihm stand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ihn stumm anstierte. Als könnte er das Knacken nicht auch immer noch hören. Das Blut nicht auch immer noch sehen. „Oder täusche ich mich da etwa?“ 

„Fick dich, Leo“, stieß er schließlich verächtlich aus, wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen und gehen. Ihn allein lassen. Wie damals. 

„Nein, du kannst mich nicht anlügen. Ich kenne dich! Du bist am Ersticken! Ich kann es sehen! In deinen Augen, wie es brodelt!“, stellte er sich ihm entschlossen in den Weg. „Die Wut in deinen Augen. Den Drang zuzuschlagen. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Wie damals.“ 

„Ich bin nicht wütend“, presste Adam zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Die Fäuste fest in den Jackentaschen vergraben. Leo konnte die Ader an seiner Stirn selbst im Schwachen Schein der Straßenlaternen pochen sehen. 

„Du warst noch nie gut im Lügen. Schon damals hat die Wut in deinen Augen dich verraten. Jeder konnte es sehen. Ich sehe es jetzt. Wie es in dir brodelt. Wie du mich am liebsten zum Schweigen bringen würdest. Wie die Typen damals auf dem Schulhof. Erinnerst du dich? Wie du zugeschlagen hast? Weil du für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren hast?“, unbarmherzig fuhr Leo fort und bemerkte mit wachsender Genugtuung, wie Adams Fassade zu bröckeln begann. Wie er langsam seine Hände hob, seine Finger in Leos dünne Jacke krallte, während er sprach. „Du hast sie windelweichgeprügelt. Einem nach dem anderen hast du die Seele aus dem Leib geprügelt. Und du hast es genossen. Fast genau wie dei-“ 

„HÖR AUF DAMIT!“, schleuderte Adam ihn mit aller Kraft mit dem Rücken gegen die morsche Holzleiter des Baumhauses und entlockte Leo ein Stöhnen. „Ich bin nicht wie er!“, knurrte er verzweifelt, als Leos Miene plötzlich weich wurde, weil er das leichte Zittern in Adams Stimme gehört hatte. Wehmütig sah er Adam in die Augen und begann, ihm mit seiner blutverschmierten Hand über die Wange zu streichen und bemerkte, wie Adam unter seiner Berührung erstarrte. 

„Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich hätte nie-“, wisperte Leo verzweifelt, folgte selbstvergessen mit seinem Blick seiner Hand, blinzelte die Tränen weg, die in seinen Augen brannten, als er plötzlich innehielt, Adams Kopf zu sich herunterzog und ihre Stirn sich berührten. Bis er dessen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte und es sich fast wie damals nach Sicherheit anfühlte. „Du hast sie verprügelt. Du warst schon mit vierzehn viel stärker als er. Auf dem Schulhof hast du bewiesen, dass du das bist. Warum also sie, aber verdammt noch mal nicht ihn?“

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo,  
> wie schön, dass ihr hier her gefunden habt und offensichtlich auch bis zum Schluss durchgehalten habt. Nachdem ich vor ein paar Tagen diesen Tatort gesehen habe (im übrigen der erste überhaupt), sind mir die beiden einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Was dabei rausgekommen ist, habt ihr ja gelesen.  
> Wie jeder andere auch, würde ich mich über Kritik, Lob und überhaupt irgendwelche Reaktionen sehr freuen.  
> zaara


End file.
